The Daughter of Time
by Pippoz
Summary: This takes place after the episode ' Journey's end' and before the Christmas 2008 special. The Doctor is alone now and feels a bit lost. But he finds something that surprises him. Something he thought he lost, something he didn't expect.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**I hope you enjoy t his story!**

**This is my first Doctor who Fanfic and really my first fanfic in a long while.**

**I hope I'm doing the show justice.**

**-Pipp**

**The Daughter Of Time**

Prologue 

The Tardis twirled through space with an unknown destination.

He was alone now.

All his children of time were gone.

Not dead, no, they had just found what they needed.

They were no longer lost.

The Doctor felt more lost then ever before.

The time lord had always had a companion, not since the after the time wars, had he ever felt so lonely.

His eyes moved over to the video screen as he saw a blip on it.

"What's this?" he whispered pulling the chair he was sitting in over the screen.

The thoughts from before were completely forgotten, and his full attention was on the blip.

Pulling on his 'smart specs'; he looked at the little blinking dot.

"What are you?" the time lord asked the screen, but didn't expect an answer. His finger lightly tapped on the screen, this caused it to zoom on the blinking dot.

"Oh you're big."

The dark haired man was excited by the dot on the screen, the screen fizzled a bit.

Tapping on the screen again it changed sizes. "Or not."

The dot seemed to change size, and color, from bright yellow to white.

Why sit around and look at a dot on screen, when he could go see it.

"Yes, yes, YES!" he repeated to himself, cheering himself on as he moved around the control panel, setting course for the object.

The dot suddenly started to dim. "No, no, NO!" the dark haired man yelled at screen, willing it not to disappear before he could lock on.

He smiled as the dot disappeared; The Doctor had already locked onto his prey.

The Tardis shook violently, and he dug his hand into the consul holding on.

But he didn't panic.

This is what he needed adventure, and danger.

Companion or not, this is what he enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

***By the way.. its not under construction, that the name of the chapter, just to let you know.**

**-Pipp**

**The Daughter of Time**

**Chapter 1 : Under Construction***

The Doctor peeked his head out of the blue police box after it landed, and smiled at the empty back street he'd landed in.

Joy Ole' England again.

No matter how many times the Time Lord left, he always seemed to return to this place.

Danger always seemed attracted to London.

He closed and locked the door of the Tardis.

Taking in a deep breath, the man sighed loudly.

No time for worry.

It was adventure time!

Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. A wonderful little piece of Technology, the sonic screwdriver, he could do almost anything with.

The blip on his screen, had come from somewhere in this area, since the Tardis had locked on to this location before it disappeared.

Most likely a piece of technology, that didn't belong in this time.

Clicking on the Screwdriver, it hummed and he listened to the sounds it made.

Nothing, there was nothing.

He must not be close enough.

Turning it off, the screwdriver it quickly disappeared into his pants pocket.

Pulling off his glasses, he put them in his jacket's breast pocket.

Time to go look around for the suspicious things, and with that thought in mind he walked forward, stepping out into the sidewalk.

Now came the important decision.

Left or right?

Closing his eyes, the dark haired man opened his ears and listened to the sounds of the city.

Not that this really helped him decided anything, he just liked to listen to what was going around him.

The world around him seemed to slow and the people disappeared.

One voice seemed more important then the others. "Make sure there's no trace. Destroy it till there's nothing left."

The Doctor opened his brown eyes and turned his head toward the voice. "Hello. That's interesting."

His decision was made, it seemed he would be going Right then.

After walking for awhile, the Time Lord stopped in front of the building covered in yellow tarp, with a big red sign that said 'Under Construction. Do not enter!'

"Well that's rather suspicious." He whispered thinking out loud. His eyes looked down both sides of the street.

The Doctor ducked under the yellow caution tape that was surrounding the building, daring anyone with enough courage to enter.

He whistled as he walked toward the building, his hands digging into his pant's pockets.

It was always best to look casual, so that you didn't drawn unwanted attention to yourself.

Especially in cases like this.

"Hey you! Halt!"

That plan didn't seem to go to well.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, doing as he was told, and turned to see the guard. Not just any guard, a military one.

The military being here, meant that what was hidden on the grounds here, must be important and judging by his uniform and accent, this man wasn't any guard, he was from the United States Military.

Didn't actually matter which branch he was from, the Doctor really wouldn't know anyway.

It made the dark haired man wonder more then worry, he wondered what a foreigner was doing here.

"No need to sound the alarm. I'm just here on business." The Doctor replied calmly.

"Where's your identification?"

"Its…" he spoke softly, and moved his hand toward his right jacket pocket, but froze when heard the gun cock.

Okay, maybe moving wasn't the best answer here.

"I'll ask you again. Where's your identification?"

"Front breast pocket. I was just reaching for it, promise."

Hearing the gun move, he sighed loudly.

"Show me." The guard said, not moving from his spot, neither closer nor further away.

The dark haired man reached into his pocket, and flipped open the physic paper, showing it to the guard.

It was a nifty little thing to carry around, especially now, when his life was on the line and the only thing keeping him alive, was what was on that piece of paper.

"Doctor, please proceed." The guard said walking away.

The Doctor did as he told; he proceeded toward the building, again and hoped that he would make it this time without being stopped.

Climbing up a few flight of stairs he came to an opening, it seemed they were still doing construction on this part of the building. Moving toward the edge he looked down, and seeing what caused the bright blip on his screen inside the Tardis. A large space ship, sat in a pretty sizeable hole. It didn't look to be in to bad of shape, the ground around it, was much worse. Closing his eyes, the Time Lord took in a deep breath. It was still running, he could smell the exhaust, and feel the heat coming from it. That couldn't be good; it looked like it had been here for awhile. Probably because no one could figure out how to

Get on board

Turn the thing off

Dispose of it

or D) They were just to bloody scared of it.

The Traveler of time thought it was probably a bit of all four. Humans were interesting creatures. But sometimes, they were dumber then doorknobs.

Suddenly he was pulled from his own in thoughts as there was a loud rustling next to him. Couldn't be the wind, it wasn't blowing. It was a nice day, not a cloud in the sky sort of day. When his brown eyes moved to see what it was. He was shocked to see a teenage girl standing at the edge of the third floor, which was between the ship and the building itself. Her eyes were closed and her arms stretched out, but she wasn't moving, just standing there on the edge.

It seemed like she was a bit out of it.

She had brown hair that was hanging lose, and almost mid back, her skin was quiet pale, like she hadn't gotten enough sun. The girl was wearing a pair of dark green running shorts, a black t-shirt and no shoes. Her toes looked like were gripping the edge tightly.

It looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

Was she sleep walking?

Was she trying to kill herself here?

Why did this kind of thing have to happen to him?

He couldn't let her do that.

Humans may have been dumb, but they were worth saving.  
The Doctor flew into action, and moved to grab the teen.

Shouting out to her seemed stupid at the moment, since she could just jump when she heard him.

The Time Lord grabbed onto her hand, and yanked her from the edge.

The two people crashed into the ground, though he used his body to protect her.

Hoping the shock would be enough to wake her from what seemed like daydreaming.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**-Pipp**

**The Daughter of Time**

**Chapter 2: Waking From the Daydream **

Landing hard on the ground seemed to work a lot better then simply pulling her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" the teen yelled at the Doctor as she moved away from the man's grasp.

Okay, so it was easy to guess she probably wasn't trying to kill herself by that reaction.

"I may ask you the same question." He replied just sitting on the ground.

Why get up? There really was no point in doing so. It was fine to have a conversation while sitting. More relaxed.

"Who are you?" she asked pushing her dark hair behind her ear as she sat there, didn't look like she wanted to get up either.

"The Doctor. What were you doing there?"

"I was simply talking to the ship."

"Talking… to the ship. Right… you mean.. this ship.. right here?

"Yes." The dark haired teen said as she turned her head to look at it, smiling a bit.

Talking to a ship that was new excuse he'd never heard that one before. Even to him, that sounded a little out there. Of course one could talk with the ships onboard computer. But hold a conversation with it, no you couldn't do that. It was very limited in its speech functions. They were kind of like talking to a butler, they asked what you wanted, you answered, but other then that, nothing more, nothing less.

How could one 'talk' to a ship?

She seemed to hear his question aloud. Maybe he'd said aloud and not known it.

"It posses a subconscious, in having that it has its own thoughts, and personality, which allows it to talk."

"How?" the Time Lord asked raising an eyebrow, still very confused about the whole matter.

"Close your eyes, and open your mind. Listen, then it will hear you. It can answer your questions better then I can."

It was worth a shot. How often did one get to talk to a ship?

The Doctor closed his eyes, and opened his mind. What he heard surprised him.

'Where did you go?'

The ship, it was truly talking.

'Sorry I got forcefully pulled out.'

'There's someone else here Ruby, who is it?'

'A guest, he calls himself the Doctor. Be nice to him.'

'You can talk!'

'Yes, thank you for observing the obvious.'

'Oooo, and it's got an attitude. Brilliant.'

'We should go Doctor. It's not safe to stick around here.'

'Goodbye. We will talk again. I'm sure of it.'

The Doctor didn't know who that message was for, perhaps both of them.

The dark haired man opened his eyes and there was a wide smile across his face. This sort of thing was very interesting. Not everyday you got to have a conversation with a ship; it was something he'd never experienced before. He would like to experience it again. His head turned to look at the girl.

"Ruby, eh?"

"I wasn't kidding, Doctor. It's not safe to stay around here." She said completely ignoring his question about her name, and getting up from the ground.

"So you come everyday, and talk to this ship?" the Doctor asked as he stood himself, dusting himself off.

"No. That would be dangerous." The teen said, but her voice had become quite a bit quieter, and the dark haired man turned his head and saw her walking away.

"Are you coming?" she asked turning to look at him.

"No. I still want to poke around a bit."

"Whatever." She replied as he saw her disappear down the stairs.

Considering the teen hadn't been wearing shoes, he'd guessed that she had wandered up here subconsciously. It meant, she had probably been sleep walking, as the ship called out to here. It seemed that she was very used to this happening, because she didn't panic at all when she found out she was up here. The ship was probably lonely, and in need of a good talk, which it didn't get tonight.

But enough of that. The Doctor wanted to see what was inside of the ship.

He wondered how big it was inside, what it held inside. After all the Tardis was very small, and look how big it was on the inside. Perhaps it was massive on the inside, or maybe not. He couldn't imagine what kind technology this ship had inside, if it could have conversations with people. Maybe it was only special people? The only way to know was to go inside.

The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the ship, flipping it on. He used the ships own system to transport himself inside.

The Time lord landed on one foot as he was thrown into the ship. At least that's what it felt like, and his face was inches away from colliding with the ships wall. Standing straight up he adjusted his jacket, and put on his glasses as he looked around the ship. It didn't look like anything special, but his eyes locked onto a reddish stain on the floor. Moving toward it, the Doctor bend down, and put the Screwdriver right over the stain, analyzing it. He didn't really like the answers it gave him, in what the substance might be.

Only one thing to do, test the answers it gave. He ran his one of his fingers over the stain, the put the finger in his mouth tasting it.

"Blood." He said cringing at the taste of it.

So the Sonic Screwdriver had been right about it being blood. He still didn't trust the race it spit out, Time Lord and human.

Not as two types of blood from two different people, but one type from one person.

That was impossible. As far as he knew, he was the only person who was like that*. How could there be another?

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, the Doctor stood. He moved to the consul pushing the buttons. Nothing seemed to respond.

His curiosity peeked when he saw a very interesting lever on the wall, sitting there alone; nothing seemed to be connected to it.

"Oh, that's got to do something." The Time Lord said thinking out loud; he slowly began to move the lever up and down. "Yes, yes... YES!"

It was making a loud whooshing sound as he moved it, and the Doctor felt pumped up as he moved the lever. Slowly he stopped doing so, and let go of it.

"That does... absolutely nothing."

Such a disappointment. Maybe the dark haired man would have more luck with the engines.

* Yes. He is half human. Don't believe me?

Go to Youtube. Look for Babelcolour and look at her Fact File: The Doctor.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry I've been gone, and it's taken me awhile to update. My Spring break was more of 'Let's work her to death because she's off for a week' then a break. I'll try to keep posting the story as fast as I can. But it may be limited since I seemed to be having problems with my right hand.**

**-Pipp**

**Chapter 3 **

**Backfire**

The Doctor stood with his arms crossed as he looked at the engines. They readings on the dials said the space ship was running at full capacity, even though the ship wasn't moving anywhere. It didn't look like it would be doing that anytime soon.

It was like the people who had been aboard simply crashed the ship, fled and left all the lights on.

But now that he started really thinking about the ship itself, then it may be that the ship needed all of the engine's power to keep itself 'alive'. It was massively dangerous to keep them all on, with no one to keep an eye on them. One of them could easily blow, leveling a good part of London in the process. That was likely to be noticed.

He could just leave them the way they were, but he was fighting within himself. The time lord didn't want to 'kill' the intelligent being, but he couldn't leave the engines running at this capacity.

He rubbed his head with his hands in frustration. What to do!

'I don't need them all running you know.'

His eyes opened wide as he had a sudden idea. Who would know more about the ship, then the ship itself.

'You were reading my thoughts. What a naughty ship.'

'Sorry sir. You just appeared to be so frustrated, and I didn't want to be killed.'

'So how much power do you need to run?'

'I can run on ¼ power of one engine. They've been stuck since I crashed, there hasn't exactly been anyone who could understand and shut off my engines. But I believe you can sir.'

'So you want me to turn off all power, except that ¼ power you need?'

'Yes sir.'

The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, I can do that for you. The military also might think you're less a dangerous if your engines suddenly turn off…" he sighed and shrugged. "Then again they may become more interested if you start to turn off. It's seems to be a hit or miss kind of thing, and even I can't guess which one they'll do."

Even with a way to fix things, it seemed they're might still be a problem.

"I'll do it."

It seemed better to try and do something, then just leave it as it was.

The Doctor moved toward the engine raising his Sonic Screwdriver, to the first one to turn it off.

The ship began to shake violently as he did so but the Doctor kept the screwdriver up, he had to turn this thing off, it was dangerous. That was the Doctor last thought before he felt himself flying back from an explosion.

After awhile the Time Lord awoke, gasping and sweating a lot. He used his suit sleeve and wiped it off his head. Well, he hadn't expected the engine to backfire like that. His brown eyes looked up at the engines, and there was a black stain where they were, and all the lights were off, indicating that the engines were all off. He stood putting, shakily looking at dials, closely without touching the engines; they would be hot after exploding.

The Doctor cursed under his breath, he knew the ship would be dead. It wouldn't be able to speak again unless the engines were rebuilt and even then it probably wouldn't be the same. It'd have to relearn everything, personality, knowledge and many other things.

But he knew he couldn't stay to mourn the loss of the ship. That explosion would bring the military. Though he hoped he could get out at all. The Doctor had used the ship's own transporter to get in. It seemed he would have to get out on his own.

The dark haired man walked toward a ladder, he took one last look at the engines, before climbing up.

Reaching up he began turning the wheel at the top, and pushing it open. The Doctor took in a deep breath as he stuck his head outside. Ah, fresh air.

Looking around there didn't seem to be anyone close yet, but he could hear them coming. It wasn't really hard to hear the footsteps of many men and what sounded like dogs.

This made the Time Lord pull himself out of the top of the ship, he pushed the top close and sealed it was the screwdriver. He didn't want anyone getting in there and messing with the Technology in there. He slid down the side of the ship, landing on the ground next to it, and nearly fell when he hit the soil. It was soft, and a bit soggy.

He walked through the mud, each step harder than the other. But he wasn't about to stick around for the military to find him. The Doctor ducted under the yellow tape on the other side of the ship and onto the sidewalk.

The Time Lord knew this wouldn't be the end of the ship. It was still around, and therefore still dangerous the people in this area. He turned around looking at the building; he knew he would be coming back.

But first…

Some fish and chips.


End file.
